wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/XV
XV Pan Zgierski rozmarzony Piątego dnia po odwiedzinach Mielnickiego, na kilka minut przed pierwszą, w jadalnym pokoju pani Latter i pod jej osobistym dozorem Stanisław i panna Marta przygotowywali stół wykwintnego śniadania. - Śledzie i kawior - mówiła pani Latter - niech panna Marta postawi z tej strony, przy wódce. - Ostrygi na kredensie? - zapytała gospodyni. - Ależ gdzież tam. Ostrygi otworzy Stanisław, gdy wejdzie pan Zgierski... Otóż, zapewne i on!... - dodała pani Latter usłyszawszy dzwonek. - Czy Michał jest w przedpokoju? Wyszła do gabinetu, a Stanisław spojrzał na pannę Martę, która spuściła oczy. - Takiemu to dobrze - mruknął lokaj. - Tu się nikt nie pyta Stanisława, komu dobrze, a komu źle odburknęła gospodyni. - Najgorsza rzecz, kiedy służba rozpuszcza język, bo z tego rodzą się plotki jak pchły z trocin... Stanisław powinien mieć tyle rozumu, ażeby nie wsadzać nosa do cudzego prosa... - Oj! oj! oj!... - zawołał stary lokaj chwytając się oburącz za głowę i wybiegł z pokoju. Tymczasem do gabinetu pani Latter wszedł oczekiwany gość, pan Zgierski. Był to człowiek przeszło pięćdziesięcioletni, niewysoki, nieco otyły, na którego głowie duża łysina coraz wyraźniej spychała resztkę szpakowatych włosów. Jego ubiór odznaczał się skromną elegancją, a ładna niegdyś twarz wyrazem dobroduszności, której jednak szkodziły niewielkie a ruchliwe czarne oczy. - Wszak jestem co do minuty? - zawołał gość trzymając zegarek w ręku. Po czym serdecznie uścisnął rękę pani Latter. - Nie powinna bym się z panem witać - odparła obrzucając go ognistym spojrzeniem. - Trzy miesiące!... Czy pan słyszy: trzy miesiące... Czy tylko trzy?... Mnie wydawały się wiekiem!... - Obłudniku!... - Więc bądźmy szczerzy - mówił gość z uśmiechem. - Kiedy pani nie widzę, mówię sobie: dobrze tak jest; ale kiedy panią zobaczę, myślę: a przecież tak jest lepiej. Oto powód, dla którego do tej pory nie byłem... Dodajmy, że wyjeżdżałem na święta, na wieś... Nie wybiera się pani na wieś?... - spytał z akcentem. - Gdzie?... kiedy?... - A, pani, to szkoda. Gdy jestem na wsi w lecie, mówię sobie: wieś nigdy nie może być piękniejsza; ale teraz przekonałem się, że wieś jest najpiękniejsza - w zimie. To są czary... Pani, to są istne czary!... Ziemia podobna jest do śpiącej królewny z bajki... Kiedy to mówił Zgierski, na twarzy malowało się tak szczere przekonanie, że prawie można mu było wierzyć, gdyby nie biegające czarne oczki, które wiecznie czegoś szukały i wiecznie pragnęły się z czymś ukryć. Kiedy zaś pani Latter słuchała, można było przypuszczać, że rozpływa się w słuchaniu, gdyby od czasu do czasu w jej marzących oczach nie błysnęła iskierka oznaczająca podejrzliwość. Dla optymisty Zgierski wyglądał na gościa, który przychodzi na śniadanie, a przynosi trochę zdawkowej poezji; pesymiście mógł przedstawić się jako czarny charakter, który rozsnuwa tajemnicze sieci intryg. Pierwszy posądziłby panią Latter o przyjaźń, która lęka się zostać miłością; drugi podejrzewałby ją o brak zaufania, a nawet obawę wobec Zgierskiego. Lecz kto by mógł chwytać głosy odzywające się w duszach tych ludzi, zdziwiłby się usłyszawszy ich monologi. "Jestem pewny, że pod pozorami sympatii, lęka się mnie i coś podejrzewa... No, ale to elegancka kobieta..." - mówił do siebie zadowolony Zgierski. "On myśli, że ja wierzę w jego spryt i chytrość... No, ale potrzebuję pieniędzy..." - mówiła pani Latter. - Jeżeli będzie pani miała sposobność wyjechać na wieś, a mam przeczucie, że t a k, niech pani wyjedzie choćby na cały rok, byle zobaczyć wieś w zimie - rzekł Zgierski akcentując pewne wyrazy tonem i spojrzeniami. - Ja, na wieś?... pan żartuje... A pensja? - Rozumiem - mówił Zgierski tkliwie patrząc jej w oczy że ma pani wielki obowiązek społeczny. Jak zaś ja to rozumiem., nie potrzebuję tłomaczyć... No, ale mój Boże, każdy człowiek ma trochę praw do osobistego szczęścia, a pani ma więcej aniżeli ktokolwiek inny... W oczach pani Latter w pierwszej chwili odmalowało się zdziwienie, nawet niepokój. Lecz wnet błysnęło słówko: "rozumiem!..." - a potem wydarł się z piersi krótki wykrzyknik: - A!... I pani Latter spojrzała na niego nie ukrywając zdumienia. - Więc rozumiemy się?... - spytał Zgierski patrząc na nią głęboko. A w duchu dodał: "Złapała się!..." - Jesteś pan straszny człowiek - szepnęła pani Latter dodając w myśli: "Już go mam!..." I spuściła oczy, ażeby ukryć błyskawicę triumfu. Zgierski patrzył wzrokiem, w którym malowała się chłodna czułość dla niej i niezachwiana wiara w dokładność własnych informacyj. Nagle rzekł: - Zatem mogę zapytać... Pani Latter zatrzepotała rękoma. - O nic nie wolno pytać!... Wolno podać mi rękę i zaprowadzić do jadalnego pokoju... Zgierski stanął z lewej strony, wziął ją za rękę jak w polonezie i patrząc w oczy zaprowadził do jadalnego pokoju... - Będę milczał - rzekł - w zamian jednak musi mi pani przyrzec... - Sądzi pan, że kobieta może cokolwiek przyrzekać? - zapytała pani Latter spuszczając oczy. "Jak ona się łapie!... jak ona się łapie!..." - myślał Zgierski, a głośno dodał: - Jedno może pani przyrzec, że gdyby zdarzyło się coś przyjemnego dla pani, ja będę pierwszym, który jej powinszuję za każdym razem... Jednym z większych triumfów, jakie pani Latter odnosiła nad sobą w życiu, był ten, że nie drgnęła, nie zbladła i w ogóle żadnym znakiem nie zdradziła niepokoju, jaki opanował ją w tej chwili. Na szczęście Zgierski tak był pewny siebie, że nie zwracał na nią uwagi, ale myślał tylko o tym, ażeby pokazać, jak dalece jest wszystkowiedzącym. - Za każdym razem - mówił z naciskiem - gdziekolwiek spotka panią przyjemność, tu czy we Włoszech, ja będę tym pierwszym, który pani powinszuje... Byli w pokoju jadalnym. Pani Latter delikatnie usunęła się i rzekła wskazując na stół: - Pańska ulubiona starka. Proszę pić za gospodarza i za gościa. Teraz Zgierski spojrzawszy na butelkę zaczął się naprawdę dziwić. - Ależ to moja starka, którą udało mi się nabyć od księcia... - Właśnie od księcia Kazio dostał kilka butelek i mnie dał jedną. A ja nie mogłam z niej zrobić lepszego użytku, jak... Słowom tym towarzyszyło melancholijne spojrzenie. Zgierski wypił kieliszek milcząc i pragnąc zaznaczyć milczeniem, że chwila jest bardzo uroczystą. Pierwszy jednak kieliszek nasunął mu szereg nowych myśli. "Jeżeli ona - mówił sobie - wychodzi za Mielnickiego, który jest majętnym człowiekiem, więc - nie ma do mnie żadnego interesu. A jeżeli nie ma interesu, więc... co?... Więc - chyba kocha się we mnie?..." I w tej chwili w jego duszy, która była mieszaniną najniezgodniejszych pierwiastków, obudziła się potrzeba szczerości. - Śledzie są wyborne!... - mówił. - Kawior... kawior jest wyższym nad sam podziw! Czy może być coś wyższego nad podziw? - zapytał badając spojrzeniem, czy pani Latter zrozumiała jego słówko. I poznał, że zrozumiała. - Panie Stefanie - rzekła pani Latter - nie widziałam, ażeby pan pił za gościa... - Więc ja ten kieliszek tej wybornej starki piłem w imieniu?... - Chyba... w imieniu gospodarza - wtrąciła pani Latter patrząc na obrus. - Pani!... - odparł spoglądając na nią z wyrazem przyjaźni, która mocno zahaczała o miłość i - nalewając drugi kieliszek. - Pani - mówił zniżonym głosem - teraz piję jako gość... Jako gość, który umie milczeć nawet wówczas, gdy jego serce chciałoby... Powiedziałbym: zapłakać, lecz powiem: zawołać... Pani, jeżeli jest to potrzebne do twego szczęścia i spokoju, pozwól mi, ażebym taki sam kielich wypił... za jakieś wspólne zdrowie... choćby nad brzegami Buga... Skończyłem. Postawił wypity kieliszek i usiadł opierając głowę na ręku. W tej chwili wszedł Stanisław z tacą pełną ostryg na lodzie. - Co?... - zawołał Zgierski. - Ostrygi? Zasłonił ręką oczy jak człowiek głęboko wzruszony i myślał: "Więc ona, wychodząc za mąż, daje mi do zrozumienia, że kocha się we mnie... Jest to bardzo przyjemne, ale i bardzo... Nie niebezpieczne, tylko... trudne... Wolałbym, ażeby miała o dwadzieścia lat mniej..." Rzucił się do ostryg i jadł szybko, w milczeniu, wciskając dramatycznymi ruchami dużo cytryny, jak człowiek, który cierpi, lecz chce pokazać, że mu wszystko jedno. - Panie Stefanie - odezwała się pani Latter omdlewającym głosem - mamy wprawdzie chablis... - Spostrzegłem to - odparł Zgierski, który po drugim kieliszku starki czuł potrzebę dowiedzenia, że odznacza się piekielną przenikliwością. - Ale może by pan spróbował tego wina... Nalała mu kieliszek. Skosztował i spojrzał na nią prawie surowo. - Pani - rzekł - tak niezwykle omszoną butelkę musiałem spostrzec od razu... Pani pojmuje... Lecz w tej chwili przekonywam się, że takiego wina nie mogła wybrać kobieta... - Jest to prezent pana... pana Mielnickiego, wuja i opiekuna jednej z moich uczennic - odpowiedziała pani Latter spuszczając oczy. - Pani życzy sobie, ażebym pił to wino? - uroczyście zapytał Zgierski. - Ależ proszę pana. - Ażebym pił z kielicha pana Mielnickiego, który zresztą może być człowiekiem najgodniejszym szacunku... Milczenie. Lecz w tej chwili Zgierski uczuł, że jego nogę dotyka inna noga. "Mógłbym sądzić, że ma do mnie jakiś ważny interes - pomyślał wypijając dwa kieliszki wina jeden po drugim. - Ale jeżeli wychodzi za tak majętnego człowieka, jak Mielnicki..." Zgierski zamienił się w posąg; nie przysuwał ani też odsuwał swojej nogi, tylko wypił trzeci kieliszek wina, zjadł jakąś rybę, wypił czwarty kieliszek; zaczął jeść jakieś mięso i całkiem zapomniawszy o pani Latter cofnął się pamięcią w odległą przeszłość. Marzył, że kiedy z górą przed trzydziestoma laty ktoś trącił go w nogę pod stołem, zdawało mu się, że uderzył piorun i - zupełnie stracił przytomność, a nawet bodaj czy nie upuścił widelca. Gdy ten sam wypadek powtórzył się przed dwudziestoma laty, Zgierski był wprawdzie mniej wstrząśnięty, ale czuł, że otwiera się nad nim niebo. Gdy spotkało go to przed dziesięcioma laty, nie widział już ani piorunów, ani nieba otwierającego się nad głową, ale jeszcze napełniły go najpiękniejsze ziemskie nadzieje. Dzisiaj zaś pomyślał, że jednak - znajduje się w kłopotliwej pozycji. Bo jak tu nie być w kłopocie w jego wieku wobec namiętnej kobiety?... Spuścił oczy, jadł za trzech, a pił za czterech, przy czym jego wielka łysina okryła się kroplistym potem. "Ten Mielnicki ma chyba ze sześćdziesiąt lat - myślał - i porywa się... Nie ma to, jak mieszkać na wsi!..." Śniadanie skończyło się, Zgierski był rozmarzony, zakłopotany, nawet zawstydzony; pani Latter zupełnie spokojna. - Upiłem się - rzekł przy czarnej kawie i doskonałym koniaku. - Pan?... - uśmiechnęła się pani Latter. - Mam lepsze wyobrażenie o sile pańskiej głowy. - No, tak... Nie wiem, ażebym kiedykolwiek stracił przytomność, ale trunki były rzeczywiście mocne... Mogły rozmarzyć... - Na nieszczęście pan nawet w marzeniach nie zapominasz się - odparła z odcieniem goryczy pani Latter. - Okropni są ludzie zawsze logiczni... Zgierski smutnie kiwnął głową jak człowiek, który choćby nie chciał, musi dźwigać brzemię żelaznej logiczności i - podał gospodyni rękę. Przeszli do gabinetu, gdzie pani Latter wskazała mu pudełko cygar, a sama zapaliła świecę. - Pyszne cygara! - westchnął Zgierski. - Czy... czy wolno prosić jeszcze o filiżankę kawy?... W tej chwili wszedł Stanisław niosąc na tacy srebrną maszynkę, butelkę koniaku i filiżanki. - Pan myśli, że po trzechmiesięcznym niewidzeniu zapomniałam o jego upodobaniach - rzekła z uśmiechem pani Latter nalewając kawę. Potem podsunęła koniak. Czarne oczki Zgierskiego już nie biegały niespokojnie: jedno bowiem usiłowało pójść na prawo, drugie na lewo, a ich właściciel zadawał sobie niemałą fatygę, ażeby utrzymać je w linii prostej. Pani Latter spostrzegła to, sama wypiła jednym tchem kieliszek koniaku i nagle odezwała się: - A propos... Chociaż to jeszcze nie luty, pozwoli pan, że uregulujemy nasz rachunek... Zgierski cofnął się, jakby mu na głowę wylano strumień wody. - Przepraszam panią, ale... jaki rachunek?... - Trzysta rubli za następne półrocze. Osłupiał i błysnęła mu myśl, że to on, on z całym swoim sprytem i piekielną zręcznością, pada ofiarą intrygi osnutej przez kobietę!... Potem przypomniał sobie dawny aforyzm, że najprzebieglejszego mężczyznę może wyprowadzić w pole najzwyklejsza kobieta, i nareszcie - zmieszał się. - Zdaje mi się... - mówił - zdaje mi się... Ale wyrazy więzły mu w gardle, a myśli w głowie. Czuł, że wpada w pułapkę, którą zna doskonale, lecz która i, w tej chwili nie przedstawia mu się dosyć jasno. "Anemia mózgowa!..." - rzekł do siebie i dla odegnania jej wypił nowy kieliszek koniaku. góra strony Emancypantki I/XV